


G.I.M.L.I.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [22]
Category: Gimli - Fandom, Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for the dwarf, Gimli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G.I.M.L.I.

G is for Glorious,  
Your fighting urge.  
I is for Impatient,  
Wanting to surge.  
M is for Matey,  
Jovial and kind.  
L is for Loyal,  
No-one left behind.  
I is for Ignore,  
Jokes on you, you find.

 

Gimli, small stature,  
Does not hold you back.  
Readily evil you encounter,  
You will attack.

Heart mighty as the mountain,  
That your kin mined.  
Fiercely loyal to friends,  
This you defined.


End file.
